Un mundo nuevo
by Yessi Uchiha
Summary: -¡Si existe el maldito kami-sama me ara ese milagro y dejara de joderme mi pinche vida!- Grito Sasuke enojado -Si existe el maldito creador…Si es que existe claro. Le pediría que dejara de hacer mi vida tan miserable- dijo con furia Edward Cullen.
1. Un mundo nuevo

**Nota:** Aquí les traemos una historia sobre el anime Naruto y la novela Crepúsculo. Esta idea se me ocurrió hace una semana, perdon por mezclar dos cosas tan diferentes pero no me resisti. Necesitaba una loca que supiera mucho de Crepúsculo así que por eso Mitzuki/Frida me ayudara. Su usuario de Fanfiction es [-me]  
¡Hola soy Mitzuki! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fick donde la imaginación sobra, aja. Mi colega y mejor amiga ósea la del usuario estará actualizando lo más rápido posible. Esta historia se encuentra en: Naruto/Sakura & Sasuke/ Por qué es la pareja estelar, al final pasara algo con ellos. Dejen Revierws Porfaa ¿Siii?

**Summary:** _-¡Si existe el maldito kami-sama me ara ese milagro y dejara de joderme mi pinche vida!- Grito Sasuke enojado -Si existe el maldito creador…Si es que existe claro. Le pediría que dejara de hacer mi vida tan miserable- dijo con furia Edward Cullen._

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, desgraciadamente. Si fuera así Sasuke regresaría por Sakura, Naruto se haría hokage y se casaría con Hinata. La zorra de Karin moriría aplastada por Chouji y Rock Lee se casaría con Ino. Y en este caso tampoco los personajes de Crepusculo son mios. Si no Jasper y Alice serían los principales o bien: Bella y Jasper. Alice y Edward. ¿Qué loco no?

* * *

**MILAGRO**

**1 cápitulo:** ¡Un mundo nuevo!  
_Nunca hagas enojar a nuestro creador.  
_

País del fuego. Konoha. Un lugar fantástico, un lugar en el cual todo es paz y tranquilidad, más aún cuando no hay guerra. Un mundo donde habitan ninjas poderosos, ninjas con diferentes habilidades. Un mundo en el cuál muchos quisiéramos todos estar, un mundo mágico y lleno de emoción. Todos compitiendo por ser el mejor y llegar a ser recordado por todos. Pero hay alguien que reniega de esta maravillosa vida.

-Sakura te diré por última vez...NO- Dice el Uchiha mientras camina hacía su casa, Sakura venia aún lado de él mientras lo intentaba convencer

-Pero Sasuke tenemos que ir, ya le dijiste que si a Naruto- Dice ella intentando seguirle el paso, iba demasiado rápido.

-No, no. Yo no le dije nada al dobe-

-Claro que si le dijiste-

-Haber dime cuanto le dije que si iría-

-Está bien, te lo recordare Sasuke-

**Flash Back**

_-Chicos les tengo una invitación- Grito emocionado Naruto que acababa de llegar y brincaba alrededor de sus dos compañeros de equipo_

''_**¿Nunca dejara de ser tan infantil?'' **__Pensó el Uchiha mientras lo veía saltar_

_-¿Enserio Naruto?- Preguntó Sakura_

_-Claro que si ¡Dattebayo! Es para festejar que pasé el examen de las elecciones para ser hokage- Dijo mientras le brillaban sus dos ojos color azul celeste_

_-En hora buena ¡Felicidades Naruto!- Dijo Sakura abrazándolo_

_-Gracias Sakura-chan ¿Y tú no me felicitaras Teme?- Preguntó el rubio mientras Sakura se separaba de él_

_-Hmp felicidades dobe, me sorprendió mucho que pasaras el examen chunnin. Ahora imaginate, estoy asombrado- Dijo burlonamente el Uchiha_

_-¡¡Sasuke Teme cállate!!- Grito Naruto enojado_

_-Cálmense chicos…mejor pasemos a lo importante- Dijo nerviosa_

_-Sakura-chan tienes razón, hablaremos de lo más importante-_

_-¿Hablaran de mi?- Dijo inocentemente Sasuke_

_-¡¡AHH MALDITO PRESUMIDO!!- Grito Naruto. Lo miró amenazantemente; Sakura solo comenzó a reír _

_-No presumo. Solo expreso la verdad- Dijo aún con la carita inocente. Se encogió de hombros._

_-Teme cállate y déjame hablar- Grito el rubio como niño chiquito -¿Sakura-chan vas a ir?- Le preguntó _

_-Pues no lo sé Naruto, probablemente si-_

_-Asegúramelo. No será lo mismo sin ti ¡Dattebayo!- El rubio puso una carita de perrito muerto de hambre_

_-Emm está bien Naruto, te prometo que iré- _

_-¡¡Gracias Sakura-chan!! Eres la mejor- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja_

_-Hay Naruto- Suspiro la joven_

_-¿Y tú Teme? ¿Iras a la fiesta?- Dijo muy feliz_

_-No- le contestó fríamente_

_-¡¡No seas aguafiestas Sasuke-teme!! Tienes que ir, serás el único que no irá-_

_-…- No respondió nada_

_-Por favor, tienes que cuidar a Sakura, si no te la pueden robar- Dice malévolamente_

_-¡hmp!- Dijo enojado el Uchiha_

_-¡Naruto no empieces!- Grito Sakura_

_-Solo digo la verdad…Cof empezando por mi…cof- Dijo tosiendo_

_-¡Naruto!- Grito Sakura sonrojada _

_-No iras a la fiesta Sakura- Dijo fríamente Sasuke_

_-¿Por qué?- le dijo mientras hacía un puchero _

_-No iré a esa maldita fiesta y como tú eres MI ESPOSA si yo no voy, tu no vas- Dijo Sasuke empezándose a cabrearse. Grito la parte de esposa para que toda konoha se enterara…Como si no supieran que Sakura se caso con el ''sexi top'' de todo el país del fuego. Que digo de todo el país del fuego ¡De todos los países del universo!_

_-Anda Teme, di que sí. Pareces un viejo ruco de 50 años ¡Y tienes 19!- dijo el rubio riéndose por el grito que pegó su compañero –Asalta cunas- Dijo aún riendo_

_-Hmp Sakura también tiene 19 estúpido- _

_-Adelantados- Suspiró Naruto. Sasuke fue hacía él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón._

_-Ya, ya. Naruto vuelve a decir algo y la que te pegará seré yo- Dijo seriamente_

_-No te enojes Sakura-chan- Dijo haciendo un berrinche –Teme dime algo, lo que sea y sabré entender tu respuesta ¡Una señal!- Grito el rubio sonriendo_

_-Hmp…-_

_-¡¡Perfecto, los espero hay!!- Naruto sonrió victorioso y desapareció en una nube de humo gris…_

_-Qué bueno que le dijiste que si Sasuke- Sonrió la Haruno_

_-¡¿Qué yo qué?!- Grito histérico Sasuke_

**Fin del Flash Back  
**

-Y así fue como sucedió…- Dijo ella sonriéndole

-¡Y a mí qué demonios me importa que lo allá tomado así! Si no le dije un sí, es por qué era NO- Dice poniendo las manos en las bolsas del pantalón color negro que traía puesto

-Sasuke, es ilógico, mejor admite que la regaste con tu monosílabo- Dice ella sonriéndole

-No, no y no. No iré a su maldita reunión, no lo haré-

-Solo será por un rato Sasuke, un ratito-

-Sakura, dije NO, no iré ¡Y tú tampoco iras!- Dice con rabia

-Por favor, hazlo por mí- Dice ella mirándolo con ternura

-Sakura no me vengas con chantajes-

-No es chantaje-

-Maldita sea Sakura ¡Como quisiera vivir en otro mundo en el cual no existiera Naruto ni la bola de estúpidos que tengo como amigos, enemigos y conocidos! NADIE- Grita Sasuke mientras saca sus manos de los bolsillos y aprieta sus puños con fuerza

-No quisieras que existiera en tu mundo...- contestó Sakura mientras baja la mirada lentamente

-No seas molesta Sakura, sabes que no me refería a eso- La volteó a ver dejando de caminar

-Claro…Quien quiere estar conmigo- Dice con voz baja y deteniéndose

-Sakura- Reprochó Sasuke

-¡Bien entonces as un mundo donde no esté yo!-

-Aa...Amor tu si, solo tú ¿Ok?- Dice Sasuke tratando de tranquilizar a la chica

-Lo dices para que no me enoje- Dijo ella cruzando los brazos. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Mira tú sabes que te quiero…No me hagas repetírtelo- Volteó hacía otro lado avergonzado, mientras combatía con el mismo para que no se le subiera el calor a sus mejillas

-Sasuke...- dijo ella sonrojándose levemente, se acercó a él y con cuidado lo abrazo tiernamente, mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke

-Si existe el maldito Kami-sama me ara ese milagro, dejara de joderme mi pinche vida que de por si es un asco, si no fuera por ti todo sería negro otra vez- Sasuke le corresponde el abrazo pero en lugar de ser cariñosamente la abraza con fuerza, un abrazo posesivo y sobre protector, pone su barbilla en la cabeza de Sakura y cierra los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula

-¡Sasuke! no digas esas cosas. Después te puedes arrepentir-

-Hmp…Nunca me arrepentiría si sucediera- Dijo en un susurró

-Ya, ya...Vámonos a la casa, dormimos un poco y decidimos si iremos o no, pero cálmate y no digas más

Estupideces- Dicho esto Sakura se soltó del abrazo y lo tomó de la mano

-¡hmp!- Contestó entre dientes el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Sakura.

Después de un rato llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, una casa muy grande, demasiado diría yo. Y más cuando solo habitaban dos personas en ella, Sasuke y Sakura. Hacía unos meses que estaban casados y todo su matrimonio era perfecto, bueno excepto por una que otra pelea…Pero nada fuera de lo común. Ellos se querían y lo sabían, no hacía falta las palabras. Abrieron la puerta y al entrar la cerraron con llave, comenzaron a subir las enormes escaleras hasta llegar a un largo pasillo, caminaron un poco más y se pararon enfrente de una habitación. Entraron en ella. Era una habitación muy grande, espaciosa…Tenia una televisión muy grande de pantalla plana, muchos muebles, un armario y había una puerta que llegaba al baño. Una cama matrimonial con fundas de color café. Todo el cuarto era de un color perla con tonalidades cafés, habían decidido esto por las peleas entre el rosa y el azul… ¿Mejor café no creen? Sasuke fue el primero en entrar, se recostó en la cama con los pies arriba. Miro a Sakura, ella sonrió y cerró la puerta. Camino lentamente hacía la cama y se recostó aún lado de él.

-Descansa y ya no pienses en eso- Dijo tiernamente Sakura

-¿Sakura tu no quisieras estar solo conmigo?- Dijo él mientras la miraba

-Sasuke…Yo estaré donde tú estés-

-Gracias- Contestó el. Ella sonrió dulcemente

-Duerme Sasuke que será un largo día y tenemos que levantarnos en unas horas-

-Duerme bien amor- Susurró Sasuke en su oído.

-Tú también Sasu...- Sakura se recargo en el pecho de Sasuke, cerro lentamente los ojos, estaba cansada, muy cansada por todo lo sucedido en la tarde. Eran las 4:16 y faltaban casi 5 horas para la dichosa fiesta, dormiría un rato y después trataría de convencer a Sasuke otra vez. Sakura iría a donde él fuera. Si estaba destinado a ir al infierno ella estaba dispuesta a ir también. Porque él era todo para ella, el su vida entera.

-Hmp- Respondió mientras veía como quedaba dormida su esposa. Sasuke por su parte no se encontraba dormido, solo cerró los ojos y abrazo a Sakura con un brazo mientras que con el brazo libre acariciaba el cabello de la joven. Comenzó a pensar en lo anterior ¿Qué sería vivir en un mundo sin ellos? Eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarle, bueno eso según el Uchiha.

_**''Un mundo. Un mundo donde no estén ellos, ni nada que allá aquí. Un mundo nuevo para Sakura y para mi''**_  
Pensó Sasuke mientras comenzaba a quedarse completamente dormido.

* * *

Forks ángeles. Chiquito, frío y mojado. Un mundo donde los rayos del sol no eran amigos. Hermoso, pequeño y cómodo. Eso lo describía, un hermoso paisaje y sobretodo un lugar donde secretamente habitan vampiros y hombres lobo. Nadie sabía de su existencia y eso lo volvía más interesante. ¿Quién no quisiera vivir ahí? En ese mundo mágico y lleno de misterio. Bueno creo que si hay una persona que reniega de esa gran vida.

-¿¡Quién demonios te crees para hablarle a mi hija sobre sexo Emmett!?- Dice un joven muy guapo de cabello castaño, su nombre era Edward.

-Pero Edward, a su edad yo ya sabía todo sobre sexo- dice un joven con músculos hasta en los ojos.

-Por qué desde que naciste fuiste un total depravado. Aparte a tu edad, existían los dinosaurios Emmett-

-Ay papá bájale quieres, no me está haciendo una demostración...- Dijo irónicamente una pequeña de aproximadamente unos 15 años.

-Cierto- Dijo Rosalie que estaba aún lado de la niña.

-Rosalie no te metas y tú Renesmeé no defiendas a tu estúpido tío- Dice Edward comenzando a enojarse.

-Mira yo lo defenderé. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me da mi reverenda gana- Dijo levantándole la voz a su padre

-Mira hija cálmate, ¿Qué no vez que es una mala influencia para ti?-

-¡Deja de tratarme como si tuviera 2 años papá!- Dice la más joven de los Cullen

-Renesmeé, no me grites- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

-¡Te grito si se me antoja!- dijo ella retándolo. De repente aparece Bella en medio de los dos y miro a Renesmeé.

-Por favor cálmense todos- Intervino Carlise que acababa de llegar con Esme, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Es que ellos empiezan, más ese idiota que tengo como padre- Dijo gritando

-Renesmeé no le hables así a tu padre y vete a tu cuarto. ¿Vez lo que ocasionas Emmett?- Dice Bella mirando amenazantemente a Emmett, el solo sonríe victorioso.

-No mamá, ¡ahora tu! pensé que tú me defenderías del tarado de mi padre- Dice ella mirándolo con odio

-Haber jovencita, en primera el no es ningún tarado y en segunda no te permito que nos hables así a ninguno de los 2 ¿Entiendes?- Bella estaba seria y sus palabras fueron lentas y calmadas.

-¡Ah está familia hizo complot contra mi o qué!- Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta decidida a largarse de ese lugar en ese mismo momento pero un brazo la detiene, Edward la había tomado de la muñeca y la había girado hacía él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le dijo el gritando

-Eso a ti no te importa. ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!- Renesmeé se suelta del agarre y sale corriendo a una velocidad extraordinaria de esa mansión. El ambiente se vuelvo muy tenso.

-Maldita sea Jasper no hagas eso cabrón- Dijo Edward a punto de explotar de ira. Jasper solo asiente con la cabeza y lo mira fríamente.

-Oye deja de gritar Edward y no le hables así a Jasper- Dijo una joven de estatura media que se encontraba delante de Jasper.

-Tú no te metas enana-pelos de escoba- le dice furioso a Alice. Jasper se coloca enfrente de Alice y le manda un gruñido de advertencia a Edward.

-Será mejor que te calmes...- Dice Jasper mientras camina hacia él y le coloca una mano en el hombro derecho para calmarlo un poco. Edward le quita su mano violentamente

-Deja de decirme que hacer- Comienza a caminar hacía su cuarto, todos lo ven irse. Entro a su cuarto y todos miraron a Emmett

-¿Estás feliz Emmett?- Dijo Bella furiosa

-Eh bueno, no sé ¿Tú los estás Jasper?- Dice inocentemente

-Eres un idiota- contestó Jasper mirándolo asesinamente

-Claro que lo es- Apoyo Alice

1 hora después ya todo el ambiente estaba calmado, Jasper y Alice estaban en su cuarto. Emmett estaba esperando a Rosalie que estaba de compras. Carlise y Esme estaban en su estudio y Bella…Bella estaba atrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Edward abre por favor- Suplicaba la Swan

-Bella, si no te importa...Quisiera estar solo- Dice con una voz triste

Se escucha unos pasos alejarse de la puerta y después un silencio. Luego de unos segundos Bella aparece atrás del balcón. Abre la puerta y entra a la gran habitación donde los dos dormían o más bien…Hacían como que dormían

-No creo que sea conveniente dejarte solo Edward...- se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado tomándole una mano entre las suyas. Edward respira pesadamente y con la mano libre apoya 2 dedos en su tabique nasal.

-No lo soporto más- Dijo despacio

-¿Que no soportas Edward?- le pregunto suavemente mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposo

-Esta vida bella. Mi hija ya no me respeta como lo hacía antes, Emmett le sigue dando esas pláticas sucias e innecesarias. Ella sabe todo lo que se tiene que saber, ese mal parido quiere decirle en que posiciones se disfruta más ¡Maldita sea como se atreve! Y el colmo es que Alice se mete en lo que no le importa-

-¡Te escuche Edward!- Se escucha el grito de Alice proveniente de su habitación.

-Ni privacidad tenemos- Dice irritado –Si existe el maldito creador…Si es que existe claro. Le pediría que dejara de hacer mi vida tan miserable. Que estuviera en otro mundo donde no vivan esta bola de enfermos mentales. Un mundo nuevo...- Dijo con furia el joven Cullen

-Yo no quería hacerte la vida imposible…Pensé que eras feliz conmigo pero ya veo que no quisieras que existiera- Dice con tristeza la Swan

-Cariño…claro que si me haces feliz- la atrae hacia él y la abraza fuertemente -Sin ti yo moriría mi amor...no lo olvides nunca, tu eres lo único que necesito-

-Oh Edward...- Responde Bella mientras entierra su rostro en el pecho de Edward

-Por eso quiero irme lejos, a un nuevo mundo si es necesario. Espero que ese "señor de los cielos" me lo cumpla-

-No digas algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir- Contestó Bella preocupada

-Escúchame muy bien Bella, nunca me arrepentiría de eso- Respondía el mientras besaba la frente de ella

De repente se escucha unos gritos en la sala, Bella y Edward se levantan a la defensiva. Sienten como el piso comienza a moverse e inmediatamente corren hacía el lugar donde se escuchan los gritos, en unos segundos ellos ya están ay.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dicen los dos al unisonó

-Es que la casa…Terremoto…La casa…Terremoto- Alice respiro profundamente mientras no le salían las palabras de la boca. Bella y Edward se miraron confundidos y de repente todos estaban enfrente de ellos.

-¡Un terremoto!- Grito Rosalie

-¿Eh?- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo. En eso las lámparas del techo comenzaron a caerse

-¡Que hay un maldito terremoto!- Dijo Emmett histérico

-La casa se cae- Dijo Jasper con desinterés

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-¡Cuidado Edward! ¡Cuidado Bella!- Grito Alice prediciendo el futuro, pero eso fue muy tarde ya que…

-¿Eh?- Dijeron los dos al unisonó, voltearon rápidamente hacia arriba y POF. El segundo piso les había caído encima…Todos gritaron al ver que no se movían, al parecer estaban _¿Dormidos?  
_

**[Continuara...]**


	2. ¡Milagro! Twilight

**Pensamientos**

-Dialogos-

Naraciones

_Palabras importantes_

**

* * *

**

**UN MUNDO NUEVO  
Capitulo: **¡Milagro! (twilight)

Edward comenzó a despertar mientras colocaba una mano en su tabique nasal, le dolia la cabeza y sentía que todo le daba vueltas, su cuerpo no estaba frío y se sentía más ligero. Trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, hizo otro intento pero el dolor que sentía en la cabeza se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

-Hay dios mío me duele la cabeza- habló casi con una voz inaudible **''Espera un momento. ¿Me duele la cabeza?''** Pensó confundido. Suspiro mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos.

-Todo está oscuro y demasiado silencioso- **''Hay que idiota…Tengo los ojos cerrados. Mmm mi voz se escucha rara''** Pensó maldiciéndose mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de decir. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro al techo **''¿Qué no el techo era blanco?''** miraba el techo de un color perla **''Creo que me eh vuelto daltónico, pero qué demonios no puede ser que me duela la cabeza, que no vea bien y menos que tenga sueño…''** parpadeo varias veces y después quitó el brazo de algo o alguien. Volteó a ver que era y se llevo una gran sorpresa…

-¡Pero qué demonios es esa cosa rosa!- Grito espantado. Tal vez pensaba que le haría algo esa cosa desconocida, comenzó a hacerse para atrás hasta que cayó de la cama. Edward gruño mientras se sobaba la cabeza, le dolía demasiado y después del golpe aún más.

-¡Por qué me duele la cabeza! Y lo más importante ¿Dónde rayos estoy?- Dijo mientras observaba todo el cuarto. Estaba pintado con varias tonalidades de cafés y toques de color perla, una televisión de pantalla plana muy grande igual que la habitación que era demasiado amplia. Había un armario y diferentes muebles, todos con respectivos adornos. Un escritorio con computadora y una cama matrimonial con fundas cafés, varios adornos en las paredes y una lámpara con cristales. Todo estaba sorprendentemente hermoso.

**''Definitivamente esta no es mi recamara''** Pensó el Cullen. La cosa que estaba en la cama comenzó a moverse.

**''¡Ay no! se está moviendo esa cosa rosa…''** Pensó Edward mientras sudaba frío. Vio como la muchacha o lo que fuera eso se sentaba en la orilla de la gran cama, al parecer se acomodaba el cabello. Edward dejo de respirar y unos segundos después comenzó a toser muy despacio.

''**¿Se me fue el aire? ¡Por qué no puedo dejar de respirar!''** Pensó con una cara de horror mientras se alejaba a paso lento de la cama.

Bella acababa de despertar, sintió como su cuerpo era más ligero, toco su cabello y había algo raro; estaba muy suave y liso, sus ojos estaban cerrados y lentamente los empezó a abrir pero con lo descuidada que es no se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedia.

''**Mmm mi cabello no esta tan cuidado, aparte es liso y normalmente lo tengo ondulado''** Pensó la Swan algo sorprendida pero decidió no darle importancia a eso, se levanto y no se cayó como de costumbre.

''**Esto sí es extraño. Yo y la gravedad no somos amigas''** Pensó horrorizada. Abrió los ojos como plato al darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, inmediatamente volteó y se encontró con un joven de ojos negros como la noche mas oscura de invierno, eran afilados, con un aire frío y misterioso. Su rostro era perfecto y su cuerpo era aún mejor. Su piel era blanca casi transparente y a simple vista muy suave. El cabello era rebelde y al igual que sus ojso era negro pero con reflejos azules.

''**Es…Perfecto. Debe ser un vampiro''** Pensó ella mientras se alejaba cautelosamente y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

''**Por qué…Siento calor en mis mejillas''** Pensó Bella.

Edward vio por fin el rostro de esa persona, viéndola bien era muy linda, sus ojos eran verdes y su gracioso cabello rosa hacía juego con ellos, tenía una figura sorprendente, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

''**Es muy hermosa…Debe ser un vampiro''** Pensó él mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

Por su parte Bella no soportaba el silencio así que ya a punto de entrar en una crisis de nervios cortó él silencio.

-Quien eres tú- Dijo nerviosa **''¡Ah por dios que le pasó a mi voz!''** Pensó Bella tapándose la boca con sus dos manos

-Eso es lo mismo que debó de preguntarte- Respondió

-Donde estoy ¡Me secuestraste!- Se quito las manos de la boca y le grito mientras lo miraba ahora no con miedo si no con furia

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Edward molesto –yo no te secuestre cosa-

-no me digas cosa ¡emo!- Contestó Bella

-¡No soy emo!- Grito Edward perdiendo la paciencia

-Si claro, nomás mírate-

-No necesito verme para saber que no soy y no visto como emo- Dijo él furioso

-Hm si claro- contestó ella

-Bueno y eso a ti que te importa pelo de chicle- Dijo Edward fríamente

-¡Yo no tengo pelo de chicle!- Se defendió ella

-Si claro, solo mírate aún espejo- Contestó Edward

-Igualmente emo- Le grito ella

-Ya guarda silencio, una dama no hace estás escenitas-

-Sonaste como Edward- Dijo alzando una ceja

-¿eh?- La miro sorprendido **''¿Me conoce?'' **Pensó el

-Donde estará Edward…Cuando el sepa que me secuestraste te matará- Dijo suspirando al decir su nombre

-Aquí estoy, no seas ridícula yo soy Edward, ¿De dónde me conoces?- **''Por qué demonios habla igual que Bella'' **Pensó él

-Jaja si claro. Tú no seas ridículo- Dijo ella divertida -No eres Edward, ya quisieras- **''Aunque no está nada mal''** Pensó ella de nuevo sonrojándose.

-¿Mmm? Claro que lo soy- Dijo el empezando a perder la paciencia -Pero no discutiré por algo que es obvio como mi persona. Mejor dime quién demonios eres tú-

-Mmm eso no te importa- le respondió ella

''**No, no puede ser ella…Habla igual, grita igual y usa sus mismas palabras pero no puede ser ella. Oh tal vez…''**

-¿Isabella?- Dijo Edward esperando la respuesta impaciente

-¡No me digas Isabella! Como sabes que me llamo así, ¡No me gusta!- Grito la joven mientras apretaba los dientes

-Si eres Bella- Dijo Edward con la boca abierta

-Sí, si me llamo Bella ¿Y tu quien eres, te conozco?- Dijo ella mientras trataba de calmarse

-Edward Cullen… ¿Bella enserio eres tú?- Preguntó el acercándosele

-No digas tonterías. Tú no eres Edward y no te me acerques ¡Responde y dime como es que sabes mi nombre!-

-Si soy Edward- Seguía acercándosele hasta que quedo enfrente de ella –Se tu nombre por que soy tu esposo, padre de tu hija Renesmeé Carlie Cullen Swan. Vivimos en la mansión Cullen junto con un duende, un emo, Carlise, Esme, una barbie de plástico y el estúpido de su esposo-

-E-Edward ¿Eres tú?- Dijo Bella confundida

-Claro que soy yo- Dijo el molesto mientras cruzaba sus dos brazos a la altura de su pecho

-Pero que te pasó…Estás diferente-

-¿Cómo que estoy diferente?- Preguntó confundido -Pues déjame decirte que tú no estás muy igual- Dijo el irónicamente

-¿Qué?- Dijo la Swan confundida. Los dos se miraron y voltearon hacía un espejo que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-¡¡QUE LE PASO A MI CUERPO!!- grito Bella asustada

-¡¡NO SE VE MI REFLEJO!!- Grito Edward histérico

-No seas baboso Edward…El que esta hay eres tú y yo…yo soy esa cosa con cabello rosa- Dijo Bella mientras apuntaba al espejo asustada.

-No, no puede ser ¡Que me paso!- Dijo Edward tocándose el rostro –Madre santa si parezco emo- Grito asustado

-Te lo dije- Dijo Bella comenzando a reírse

-Pues yo te dije que eras una cosa rosada- Dijo Edward mirándola feo

-¡Edward!- Bella le pegó un golpe en el hombro, Edward salió volando y se estrello en la pared la cual se agrieto por el impacto.

-Argh Bella por qué hiciste eso. Creo que me rompiste el hombro- Reprochó Edward mientras se tocaba el hombro el cual estaba completamente rojo, el dolor era casi insoportable haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Al parecer tendría varios moretes dentro de unas horas -¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta fuerza?- Preguntó el enojado

-Desde que me convertí en vampiro amor- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero nunca habías tenido tanta, es monstruosa la fuerza que tienes- Dijo él tratando de aguantar el dolor

-Pero, pero ¿Te dolió?- dijo Bella entre sorprendida y confundida

-Si- Dijo igual de confundido

-Pero no debería de dolerte-

-Algo extraño está pasando aquí Bella…Mi piel no está fría, no puedo dejar de respirar y siento dolor-

-Si yo tampoco estoy fría, no puedo dejar de respirar y me puedo sonrojar…-

-Pero hay algo mucho más extraño- Dijo con un tono serio

-¿Qué otra cosa Edward?- Preguntó Bella alarmada

-Escucho…Escucho mi corazón latir- Bella abrió sus ojos como platos y guardo silencio. De repente escucho el de ella.

-¡Edward yo también lo escucho!- Grito con miedo en su voz

-Estamos en otros cuerpos, en otra mansión y al parecer estamos vivos- Dijo Edward atando cabos

-Pero es que es imposible Edward-

-Tal vez…- Dijo él mientras iba hacía una ventana, hizo a un lado las cortinas y miro el paisaje. Había una gran torre en medio de toda esa aldea, alrededor de ella había muchas casas, niños corriendo, hombres con chalecos verdes. Todos con una extraña placa, volteó a ver a Bella y noto que ella también traía esa misma banda amarrada a su cabeza aparentando una diadema, alzo su mano derecha y comenzó a tocarse la cabeza, bajo un poco y sintió esa misma banda pero en su frente -Creo que tal vez-

-¿Tal vez qué? termina de hablar Edward- Dijo Bella impaciente

-Me cumplió el milagro…- Dijo el poniéndose un poco pálido

-¿Milagro? ¿De qué milagro hablas Edward?- Dijo ella confundida, de repente recordó todo y abrió sus ojos -Eso es imposible-

-Ya ves que no…Nada es imposible para él- Dijo aún impactado, sonrió de medio lado -Gracias- Dijo Edward volteando hacía arriba con las manos levantadas.

-¡Gracias de que!- Dijo Bella enojada

-A ti no te digo Bella- Dijo Edward divertido

-Edward estás completamente loco si piensas que estamos en otro mundo-

-¿Loco?- Preguntó Edward

-Sí, loco. Completamente loco- contestó Bella

-Entonces dame una mejor explicación-

-Pues tal vez…Es una broma de Emmett-

-Bella, mi querida Bella. Emmett no puede recordar la tabla del 2 ¿Crees que podría hacernos una broma así?- Dijo con sarcasmo

-Pues tal vez- dijo ella levantando las cejas

-Bella…-

-Está bien, no podría. Pero debe haber una explicación lógica-

-No estoy seguro que estemos en otro mundo, pero no hay otra explicación-

-Pues tendremos que averiguarlo- dijo ella

-¿Y cómo supones que lo averiguaremos?- le preguntó

-Estamos en dos cuerpos los cuales tiene la apariencia de dos jóvenes de unos 18 años aproximadamente. ¿Alguien los debe de conocer no crees?-

-En eso tienes razón- Respondió el -Pero cuando nos encontremos a esa persona ¿Qué haremos?-

-Pues actuar como ellos-

-¿Y cómo son ellos?- Dijo el sarcásticamente

-Pues…Emm no lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo tontamente

-Hay Bella- Dijo el cerrando los ojos con frustración

-Emm pero tal vez funcione si somos nosotros mismos-

-Pero la verdad no entiendo que conseguiremos con eso, ¿Qué ganaremos con investigar de quienes son estos cuerpos?- preguntó el abriendo los ojos

-No lo sé, tal vez saber por qué nos encontramos precisamente en estos- dijo ella con un tono arrogante

-Hm…Bien tú ganas. Pero después de jugar a que somos mini espías ¿Podremos seguir con nuestras vidas?- Preguntó el ilusionado

-Edward no puedo creer que odies tanto nuestra vida que quieras comenzar de nuevo- habló con un tono de tristeza, sus ojos ahora verdes comenzaron a cristalizarse, parpadeo y dos gotitas transparentes resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Oh Bella no llores por favor- Se acerco rápido hacia ella –Entiéndeme, la vida que teníamos era horrible. Todo el día Emmett hacía tonterías, Alice gritaba, Jasper controlaba nuestras malditas emociones, Rosalie peleaba hasta de que zapatos combinaban mejor con lo que se pondría al otro día y Nessie…Ella me odia-

-Amor nuestra hija no te odia- Coloco una mano en la mejilla en la mejilla de Edward, la piel era suave y un poco fría más no tanto como la piel del cuerpo de Edward. La acaricio y sonrió mientras dejaba de llorar -Solo está en una etapa muy difícil-

-Entiende una cosa Bella- Guardó silencio por unos segundos -Si yo volvía a escuchar una sola discusión, critica, pelea o insultó hacía mi persona…Te juró que hubiera matado a todos- bajo la mirada y un mechón negro callo hacía su rostro -No los quiero volver a ver nunca en mi vida. Ni siquiera a mi propia hija por qué yo...Yo la odio Bella- cuando dijo esto los ojos ahora negros de Edward comenzaron a brillar, de repente una lágrima callo por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Era la primera vez que lloraba, no sabía que se sentía ya que hace siglos que no lo hacía. Esa lágrima fue amarga, sintió un peso de encima quitársele pero su respiración se hizo irregular haciendo que le faltara el aire.

''**La odio, odio a mi propia hija…A mí misma sangre''** Pensó Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella fuertemente, después de esa amarga lágrima le siguieron unas cuantas más, estaba destrozado, sentía tanto rencor por todos ellos, el sabía que a los únicos que probablemente extrañaría sería a Carlise y a Esme. Bella en cambio estaba totalmente impactada, sentía mucha tristeza, nunca se imagino estar en esa situación. Ella solo se limito a consolarlo mientras el descargaba todo ese resentimiento que tenía acumulado por dentro, se le partía el corazón de verlo así. Era la primera vez que lo había visto tan frágil, tan débil, tan vulnerable. Edward se separó de ella y limpio sus lágrimas, después de unos segundos camino hacia la gran cama, se sentó en la orilla y puso sus codos en las rodillas, recargo su cabeza en sus manos y se quedo en esa posición por unos minutos mientras ella lo miraba atentamente. Bella camino hacia él y se sentó aún lado dispuesta a hablar pero el comenzó primero.

-Si esto es un sueño y no estamos en otro mundo…No quiero despertar- Dijo él con una voz sería -Ya no me importa nada, solo quiero quedarme en este sitio, sea donde sea…Pero lejos de ellos-

-Pero Edward- Bella no pudo terminar ya que Edward la interrumpió

-Déjame terminar Bella- Ella solo asintió -Pero si estamos en un mundo nuevo me quedaré aquí-

-Pero Edward…- Trato de decir pero paro de hablar al momento de ver el rostro de Edward

-Yo seré muy feliz si te quedas a mí lado, pero si tú quieres y decides irte otra vez con ellos…tendrás que irte sola, yo me quedaré aquí- dijo el mirándola, sus ojos estaban opacos, sin brillo.

''**Nunca había visto unos ojos tan negros como esos, tan profundos y fríos. Ni siquiera cuando Edward tiene deseo de sangre''** Pensó la joven mientras bajaba la mirada, no quería separarse de Edward, él era el amor de su vida, el único que la podía hacer feliz, pero su hija, sus padres…Sus amigos. No quería separarse de ninguno de ellos. Más la vida sin Edward era imposible, totalmente imposible.

-Edward yo…- Bella lo miro con tristeza -Yo no quiero separarme de mi hija, tampoco de mis padres y de mis amigos-

-Bien- dijo fríamente Edward mientras se levantaba de la cama -Entonces vete, es más yo te ayudaré a encontrar como volver para que te vayas lo antes posible-

-Espera, déjame terminar por favor- suplicó acercándose a él, Edward solo la miro atentamente -Hagamos un trato-

-¿Qué clase de trato?- contestó el interesado

-Trataré de hacerte cambiar de opinión y que veas que allá en nuestro mundo las cosas no son tan malas…Si no cambias de opinión en 1 semana yo me quedaré contigo sin reprocharte nada-

-Me parece bien aunque creo que pierdes totalmente tú tiempo Bella, yo no cambiaré de opinión-

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno…Mejor veamos la que ahora será nuestra casa- Dicho esto se dirigió a una puerta. La abrió pero se dio cuenta que era la puerta de baño, camino hacia la otra puerta y la abrió. Salió de la recamara y vio un gran pasillo, Bella se levanto y corrió hacia donde estaba él sin tropezarse.

''**Así que así se siente tener equilibrio''** Pensó Bella

Edward comenzó a caminar por todo el oscuro pasillo tomando delicadamente la mano de su acompañante, después de unos segundos pararon al encontrar unas escaleras las cuales bajaron sin dificultad. Edward miro hacia los lados y había una enorme sala, en ella había 5 sillones de color crema con toques dorados, una mesa tamaño medio. Las paredes eran color blanco y en algunas partes había piso color madera. Una enorme lámpara de cristal y al fondo se encontraba un comedor de madera con 10 sillas al lado de esto había un gran espejo y un mini bar con diferentes licores acomodados en una barra. Debajo de esa barra se alcanzaba a ver un estante con varias copas de diferentes tamaños y figuras dejándose ver por un cristal. Todo perfectamente acomodado.

-Wow- Dijo sorprendida Bella -Quiero decir...Que feo, nuestra sala se ve más bonita, con mucho color y los hermosos decorados de Esme- Comentó ella rectificándose, estaba decidida a que Edward cambiara de opinión y quisiera regresar otra vez con su familia.

-La verdad no- respondió Edward muy convencido -Esta sala es mucho más elegante y mira esos toques de madera que tienen las paredes...Es sorprendente, si Alice viera esto moriría de felicidad. Pero gracias a dios no está- Dejo de mirar a su esposa y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la sala. Se sentó en un sillón haciendo aún lado los cojines –Aparte son muy cómodos, mira siéntate- Bella gruño bajito mientras se sentaba aún lado de él.

-Sí que son cómodos- Se pegó mentalmente y reflexiono -Digo...Los de Esme tienen un decorado único, algo que te ase acordarte de ella. Además son de antigüedad. Quedan perfectos con todo, la comodidad no es todo amor-

-Te equivocas de nuevo. Esas cosas que teníamos por sillones no eran como estos. Estaban duros y aparte de un color muy feo. Y esa antigüedad que dices se hacía notar ya que en cuanto nos sentábamos en ellos aventaban polvo- La miro y levanto una ceja muy divertido

-¿Decoraciones? ¿Te refieres a la mancha de sangre que dejo Esme y Emmett cuando tomaban un aperitivo? no vaya...Que decoración- comentó sarcásticamente; volteó hacia otro lugar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos -¡No puede ser! mira el comedor, está hermoso- Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el

**''Diablos...esto será mas difícil de lo que imagine, Edward esta fascinado con todo esto''** Pensó Bella irritada

-Mira Bella- dijo Edward saltando de emoción mientras señalaba el comedor

-El de nuestra casa se veía más decorado y aunque no lo usamos, se veía muy lindo...- dijo esto no muy convencida

-Por dios, era una cochina barra con un frutero. Que por cierto...Las frutas no eran artificiales. ¿Por qué no eran artificiales? Ni siquiera podíamos comer. Esto sí es un comedor, grande, con vidrio, velas grises decorando el centro y un florero con rosas blancas...Perfecto- sonrió viendo el comedor, volteo y se encontró con el mini bar -Vaya mira nomas esto-

-B-bueno pero no creo que necesitemos eso, ya que no podemos tomar-

-Bella estamos en cuerpos de humanos, sentimos dolor, tristeza y eso significa que podemos beber- Le dijo sonriendo –Esto es más de lo que esperaba-

-Pero Edward…Yo no tomo. Aparte el frutero no estaba tan mal- comentó nerviosa

-Mi querida Bella, allá no necesitábamos fruta fresca, pero como siempre el estúpido de Emmett tuvo la gran idea de poner fruta comestible. Aparte esa fruta se veía como podrida-

-Pero tal vez esos licores estén echados a perder- le dijo mientras tomaba uno entre sus manos –Por dios mira eso ¡Son de hace 100 años! Vez…Están podridos Edward- sonrió victoriosa, Edward solo comenzó a carcajearse.

-Bella- dijo aún riendo -Mientras más añejados estén los vinos, más deliciosos son- soltó otra carcajada

-Argh…- bufó ella muy enojada. De repente se escuchan unos pasos veloces, al parecer se dirigían hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Los dos se voltearon a ver y unos segundos después vieron como entrababa a la sala un rubio con ojos azul celeste, este venía corriendo hacía ellos. Edward al ver que corría en dirección a Bella se coloco enfrente de ella y cuando este joven estaba apuntó de aventarse arriba de él apretó el puño y le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago, Bella empujo a Edward y agarro de la camisa al pobre rubio mientras lo tiraba al suelo de una cachetada con una fuerza increíble.

-¡Joder Sakura!- alcanzó a decir -¡Sasuke por qué me pegan!- Grito el rubio mientras se ponía una mano en el estomago y otra en el cachete afectado. De sus ojos se formo una cascadita de llanto -¿Están locos o qué?- Bella y Edward estaban confundidos. Voltearon a ver al joven que estaba tirado delante de ellos y abrieron los ojos como platos.

¿Por qué les había dicho de esa forma? ¿Sera que las personas que antes estaban en esos cuerpos se llamaban así? Oh tal vez era un ladrón. Fuera lo que fuera ellos lo descubrirían.

_-¿Sasuke…Sakura…?-_ dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos esposos mirando amenazantemente al chico.


	3. ¡Milagro! Naruto

**Pensamientos**

-Dialogos-

Naraciones

_Palabras importantes y recuerdos_

**

* * *

**

**UN MUNDO NUEVO  
Capitulo: ¡Milagro! Naruto**

Sasuke comenzó a despertar, suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello, al hacerlo levanto las dos cejas. Busco con la mano el cuerpo de Sakura y no lo encontró. **''¿Cuándo jodidos me corte el cabello y dónde demonios esta Sakura?'' **Pensó mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama o lo que fuera esa cosa dura en la que se encontraba. **''Creo que hace falta cambiar de colchón'' **abrió lentamente los ojos, al abrirlos su expresión no cabio en lo más mínimo.

**''¿¡DONDE ESTOY!?'' **Pensó mientras su rostro no reflejaba nada, más por dentro estaba alarmado. Brinco de esa cosa dura y miro a su alrededor. El cuarto era pequeño, se podía apreciar un armario y una mesa llena de discos. Volteó hacia la supuesta cama donde estaba anteriormente acostado y se encontró con una chica, al parecer estaba dormida. Se tenso al recordar que esa no era su esposa y que ese no era su cuarto. Comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos mientras buscaba una explicación lógica para todo lo que estaba pasando, paso una mano por su cabello y con enfado golpeo la pared, abrió los ojos cuando noto que había dejado una gran grieta en ella.

-Hmp…Ni si quiera aplique fuerza- Se toco la garganta **''¿Estoy…Ronco?''** Se pregunto así mismo. Ya resignado miro de nuevo el cuarto

-Tal vez si buscara el chakra de alguien podría saber donde estoy- comenzó a concentrarse pero no sentía nada, ni siquiera sentía el de la joven que estaba dormida enfrente de él.

-Por qué…- No término de decirlo, solo bufó enojado.

Sakura comenzó a estirarse, no tenia sueño, es más, nunca había estado más despierta en toda su vida. Abrió los ojos al escuchar un bufido que no precisamente era proveniente de la hermosa voz de su Sasuke. Se levanto rápidamente para encarar a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella pero al tocar el suelo sus pies se resbalaron y cayó al suelo. Se levanto como pudo y su rostro se tenso al ver al sujeto que estaba enfrente de ella. Era alto, su cabello era de un color entre dorado y castaño. Lo llevaba corto pero peinado rebeldemente hacia arriba y hacia los lados. Su rostro era angelical, hermoso y muy varonil. Sus ojos eran color miel y confinaban perfectamente con su cabello, la camisa que llevaba puesta hacía notar su bien cuidado físico aunque nada exagerado.

**''Maldición que guapo''** Pensó Sakura.

Sasuke por su parte sintió como la joven se levantaba y después caí al suelo, mantuvo la cordura y no soltó una carcajada al ver esa estúpida escena. La joven se levanto y lo comenzó a mirar, el frunció el ceño e hiso lo mismo. Ella era de estatura normal, su piel era un poco pálida pero nada exagerada. Su cabello era de un tono café oscuro, ondulado y al parecer no se lo cuidaba mucho que digamos pero no se veía nada mal. Sus ojos eran color miel. Su físico no estaba mal, tenia buen cuerpo pero nada fuera de lo normal, lo que si le llamaba la atención era su rostro, tenía unas facciones muy hermosas, aunque su cuerpo no era muy espectacular se veía realmente bien. Tal vez podría ser una modelo o algo parecido.

** ''Hmp interesante''** Pensó Sasuke.

Sasuke no decía ni una sola palabra, su rostro se mantenía serio y sus ojos no reflejaban nada. Sakura miraba al sujeto que tenía enfrente pero no se animaba a decir algo, al parecer ese tipo la intimidaba un poco, pero no como lo hacía Sasuke, ella sabía que podría darle un buen golpe a ese tipo y quebrarle mínimo las costillas si trataba de hacerle algo. Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de ese situación, no sabía ni dónde demonios estaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó fríamente

-¿Quién eres tú?- Contestó Sakura mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Creo que yo te pregunte primero-

-Sí, pero ahora yo te hago la misma pregunta-

-hmp…-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó confundida al escuchar esa monosílaba tan familiar para ella.

-Nada- respondió irritado

-Disculpa pero… ¿Dónde estamos?-

-No sé-

-Entonces por qué estás aquí- habló irónicamente Sakura

-¿No sabes dónde estás? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- Contestó Sasuke enojado

-Eres un grosero-

-Mira quién habla- contestó

-Idiota- respondió

-Insolente- contraataco

-Estúpido-

-Malcriada-

-Tonto-

-Eres una verdadera molestia-

-¿Molestia?- Le preguntó confundida

-¿Tengo que decirte las cosas dos veces? Pierdo mi tiempo en hablar con alguien como tu-

-¿Alguien como yo?- Suspiro tristemente

-Hmp-

Sakura estaba confundida, a ella nunca le dolía que le dijeran cosas feas…Solo cuando Sasuke se las decía. Ahora este tipo se las decía y sorprendentemente le dolía.

**''Sasuke…''** Pensó mientras recordaba lo de años atrás.

Flash Back

_-¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!- Gritaba Sakura mientras corría hacía el_

_-Hmp…-_

_-Por fin te encuentro…- _

_-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta levantando una ceja_

_-Es que quería ver si…Si querías salir esta noche a pasear o a cualquier lado- Le pregunta algo nerviosa_

_-No puedo- Responde secamente_

_-¿Por qué?- _

_-Sakura- Dice fastidiado -Solo no puedo ¿Ok?-_

_-Pero si quieres yo puedo acompañarte a donde tu vayas a ir- Dice sonriendo_

_-No, gracias- Responde mientras comienza a caminar_

_-¡Pero Sasuke-kun!- Le grita mientras comienza a correr para alcanzarlo -Vamos solo hoy- Le ruega_

_-Sakura entiende, dije no- _

_-Es que siempre es lo mismo. No, no y no…- baja la mirada -Es lo único que me sabes decir-_

_-¿Entonces por que vienes y me preguntas lo mismo si sabes que te voy a decir NO?- Le dice sarcásticamente_

_-Pues…- Se queda callada mientras mira hacía el suelo_

_-¿Me podrías mirar a los ojos?- Frunce el ceño -¿Sakura?- Rueda los ojos y con una mano la toma de la barbilla -¿Hola?- Sube su mirada_

_-Sasuke…- Dice tartamudeando mientras su rostro se torna rojizo_

_-¿Sasuke?- Levanta un ceja -¿y el kun?-_

_-No sé- Dice inocentemente_

_-Bueno me voy- La suelta delicadamente_

_-¿P-Pero saldremos juntos?-_

_-Hay por kami…- Coloca una mano en su frente **''La tomo de la barbilla…Le sonrío ¿Y todavía quiere más? Maldita sea por ahora es lo único que le puedo dar, pero parece barril sin fondo''** Piensa con irritación_

_-¿Eso es un sí?- Le pregunta mientras sus ojos brillan ante tal posibilidad_

_-¡No sé cómo pierdo mi tiempo hablando con alguien como tú!- Dice enojado mientras desaparece de ese lugar _

Fin del Flash Back

Cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sintió como su respiración se regularizaba y comenzaba a ser difícil respirar. Sasuke volteó y sintió como algo quemaba dentro de él.

**''Por qué diablos me afecta…Ni siquiera la conozco y ya me siento culpable por lo que le pase a esta chica. Por dios ni me gusta…'' **Pensó mientras apretaba los puños con furia.

-Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura entre sollozos -Donde estás…-

**''¡¿Sasuke?!''** Pensó mientras abría los ojos de par en par.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó mientras daba 3 pasos hacia ella. Sakura comenzó a calmarse y respiro pesadamente, lo miro de reojo.

-Desde hace 10 minutos estúpido-

-Pues no recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre- contestó irónicamente

-No lo hiciste-

-¿Entonces como lo sabes?-

-No seas payaso…Yo no sé tu nombre- Contestó fastidiada

-Sasuke... ¿Dónde estás?- Dijo imitándola -¿Entonces que fue eso?-

-Es que no sé donde estoy, no sé donde esta mi esposo y tengo mucho miedo…- le comentó mientras bajaba la vista

-Pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Por qué dijiste mi nombre?-

-¡Maldita sea, yo no dije tu nombre! Argh…Solo dije Sasuke-

-Por eso- contestó irónicamente -Yo me llamo Sasuke-

-¡¿Tú te llamas Sasuke?!- Grito Sakura

-Eh sí, no grites que me reventaras los tímpanos-

-No puede ser, tienes el mismo nombre que mi esposo. Que desperdicio de nombre…Alguien como tú no lo debería usar-

-¡¿ALGUEIN COMO YO?!- Pregunto furioso

-No mereces llevar ese nombre- Dijo con arrogancia -Cuando Sasuke se entere no podrá creerlo-

-Aja…lo que digas- El tenía cosas más importantes como la localización de su esposa y la de él mismo que estar peleando con esa estúpida niña sobre el nombre de su esposo.

-Sakura…- Suspiro su nombre con un tono de preocupación al recordarla.

-¿Mande?- Preguntó Sakura con sorpresa

-A ti nadie te hablo…Rara- Contestó Sasuke

-Claro que me hablaste, no me quieras volver loca-

-Perdón pero llegue tarde para esa tarea…Tu ya estabas loca cuando te conocí-

-¡Idiota!- Grito molesta

-Ujum, la voz de la experiencia me habla ¿No?-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Preguntó levantando una ceja

-Nada- Dice mientras suelta una carcajada **''Me recuerda a…No, tonterías ella no es ni la mitad de lo que es Sakura'' **Pensó Sasuke

-Oh vamos dime, no seas maldito- Hace un puchero mientras se cruza de brazos

-Aa…- **''Maldita sea por qué se me hace tan parecida…''**

-Bueno está bien, no me digas nada- Voltea la cara infantilmente

-Deja de comportarte como ella- Dice Sasuke con un tono molestó

-¿Qué?- Pregunta confundida

-Que dejes de comportante como ella-

-Aja ¿y me podrías explicar quién es ''ella''?- Le dice con ironía

-hmp-

-No digas ese intento de palabra ¿ok?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta con fastidio

-hmp- lo mira fijamente -No digas esa monosílaba ¿Ok?-

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerte caso, rara?-

-Eres imposible-

-Gracias- Voltea la cara con enojo

-Y para información tuya yo no imito a nadie, yo soy como soy…- Sonríe dulcemente

-Mentira…te comportas como Sakura, tú debes haber sido la causante de que este aquí, ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a Sakura?- Le ordena responder a esa pregunta mientras da un paso amenazantemente hacía ella

-N-No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, yo soy Sakura- Dice mientras da un paso hacia atrás

-No estoy jugando…Quiero saber donde jodidos esta Sakura- Dice mientras da otro paso hacia ella

-¡Yo tampoco!- Da otro paso hacia atrás pero su cuerpo tiembla al momento de hacer contacto con el suelo

-Mira…Esta es la última vez que te pregunto-

-¡Maldita sea déjame ya!- Lo mira y da un paso hacia el -Tú no eres nadie para estar amenazándome, si das un paso más te juro que te deformo la cara, oh pero si ya la tienes deformada…Ash bueno creo que te la compondré con un puñetazo- Aprieta sus puños pero no siente la presión que antes sentía **''Pero qué diablos…''** Piensa mientras mira su mano **''Por qué no siento tanta fuerza'' **

-¿Sakura?- Dice Sasuke abriendo los ojos de par en par

-¿Qué?- Dice agresivamente

-Joder- Responde mientras va hacia ella y la toma de los hombros -¿Eres Sakura Haruno?-

-¡Suéltame!- Abre los ojos -¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?-

-¡Soy Sasuke!- Grito mientras la agitaba

-¿Eh, Sasuke?- Dice confundida

-Sakura soy yo, maldición eres una molestia- Frunce el ceño -No puedo creer que no reconozcas a tu propio esposo- dice enojado

-¿Cómo se que no me estás engañando?-

-Sakura…-

-Solo quiero estas segura- encoje los hombros

-Todavía no puedo creer que no reconozcas al chico por el cual has estado enamorada toda tu maldita existencia- Rueda los ojos

**''Creo que si es el''** Piensa Sakura mientras sonríe nerviosa

-Ash bueno, cuando asimiles que soy yo me avisas- **''No sé por qué jodidos no me reconoce''**

-¿¡Pero que te paso!?- Pregunto histérica

-¿Aa?- Bufó -A mi nada, mejor explícame que jodidos te paso a ti- Dice mientras la mira de arriba abajo

-¿A mí?- Dice tartamudeando -No digas tonterías, no tengo nada ¿O sí?- Dice preocupada mientras mira hacia todos lados buscando un espejo, Sasuke hace lo mismo pero no tiene ningún resultado.

-¿Por dios en que habitación normal no hay espejos?- Cruza los brazos enojada -Antes de todo quiero aclararte algo Sasuke- Lo fulmina con la mirada -Al final tú fuiste el que me rogo que estuviéramos juntos, así que no fui la única que estuvo enamorada toda su maldita existencia-

-Hmp yo no recuerdo esa parte-

-Oh claro, ¿Ahora no recuerdas tampoco cuando me pediste matrimonio verdad?-

-Aa…- Siente vergüenza pero no calor en sus mejillas -No hablemos de esas cosas, ¿Ok?-

-Me gustaría recordar ese suceso…- Contiene una risa

-Sakura…- Dice enojado

-Ya pues- ríe bajito mientras comienza a buscar de nuevo un espejo, después de unos minutos lo encuentra dentro de un cajón -Oh mira Sasuke-

-Dámelo- Dice secamente

-Bien- Le da el espejo -Te asustaras cuando te veas, pero no estás tan feo-

-Tonterías- dice mientras levanta lentamente el espejo. Sakura comienza a sudar frio.

-¿Sasuke estás bien?- Pregunta al ver que se quedo estático -¿Sasuke?- Se acerca a él

-No…puede ser- Dice tartamudeando

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-

-Esto no puede ser- Vuelve a hablar igual

-¿Qué pasa?- Lo mira preocupada

-Parezco…- Sus ojos se abren de par en par

-¡¿Qué pareces Sasuke?!-

-¡Parezco Gay!- Grita histérico mientras toma con las manos su cabello y lo jala

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Abre sus ojos y lo mira bien -Pues…viéndote bien pareces un gay pero de esos que pasan por la basura a las casas…-

-…- No le responde

-Pero no esta tan mal, estas bonito… ¡Pero ya regresa a tu cuerpo!- suplica

-Si supiera como ya lo hubiera hecho- dice irónicamente -No, no puede ser, me parezco a Naruto-

-Ni al caso- Sakura rueda los ojos

-Como de que no, nomás mírame las nalgas- dice mientras intenta vérselas girando en el mismo lugar

-Pareces perrito Sasuke- Reacciona y mira su parte trasera -¿Aa?- responde Sakura avergonzada -¿Cuáles?-

-¡AH! Lo sé, ni siquiera se me notan- Cae de rodillas -¡Mejor mátame pero no me dejes sin nalgas!-

-tranquilo Sasuke, después te crecerán…espero-

-vaya ya me siento mejor- dice sarcástico -joder, joder-

-ya, ya- trata de calmarlo -Tal vez solo sea un jutsu de transformación-

-Mmm ojala que si, por el bien de muchas personas espero que sí-

-bueno es…mi turno- le quita el espejo y lo pone enfrente de ella

-hmp no te vayas a morir de un infarto-

-¡De tantas personas que me pude haber parecido tuve que parecerme a una rata de laboratorio!- Grita mientras se recarga en la pared

-oh- ríe entre dientes -Ni siquiera tienes pecho-

-Argh gracias- Lo fulmina con la mirada

-Tranquila, si te crecieron cuando estabas chiquita te crecerán ahora-

-Estás muerto Sasuke Uchiha- Camina hacia el

-Aa Sakura calma- retrocede mientras ríe nervioso

-Argh…-

-Sabes mejor deberíamos ponernos a pensar que paso para que regresemos a nuestros cuerpos normales, así tu tendrás tus pechos, yo mis nalgas y todos felices- La mira y sonríe de medio lado –Me gusta mucho más tu cuerpo de antes-

-Shh Sasuke- Dice avergonzada -Esta bien-

-Entonces pensemos que paso hace unas horas- pone una mano en su frente y contiene la respiración.

_30 segundos…1 minuto…2 minutos…5 minutos…10 minutos…_

-¿Sasuke estás bien?- Pregunta Sakura mientras pone una mano en su pecho y nota algo extraño -Sasuke por dios- Abre sus ojos de par en par -¡¿Sasuke por que no respiras?!-

-Es lo mismo que me estaba preguntando hace 10 minutos- Parpadea varias veces -¿Por qué jodidos puedo dejar de respirar?- dice no muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir

-¡¿hace diez minutos que dejaste de respirar?!- Pregunta exaltada

-Así es amor- Dice sensualmente

-Eh ok- Le responde tartamudeando **''Oh dios me desmayare, es tan sexy. Aun en ese cuerpo de intento mal hecho de metrosexual''**

-Hmp- **''Sakura no se a sonrojado, eso sí que es extraño…Aunque somos esposos ella siempre se avergüenza cuando le digo algo atrevido. Tal vez si…'' **

-Sabes Sasuke tal vez te parezca una locura pero…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No crees que todo esto tiene que ver con lo que le pediste a…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- levanta una ceja

-Bueno ya sabes, la estupidez que pediste de un mundo nuevo-

-¿Enserio crees que tenga que ver con esto?- Dice burlonamente

-Pues tal vez- encoje los hombros y sonríe inocentemente

-Pues…Pensándolo bien no es tanto una locura- frunce el ceño -¿Pero tendríamos que comprobarlo no crees?-

-Claro, el problema es como lo comprobaremos-

-Exacto-

-Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Te pasa algo?- La mira con su nuevo rostro inexpresivo

-Es que es muy extraño que no sienta el chakra de nadie- Hace una mueca

-Si- Cierra los ojos mientras trata de concentrar chakra en su mano derecha -Tampoco podemos producir chakra, esto es realmente extraño-

-¿Y si es un genjutsu?-

-Ya lo hubiera detectado con mi sharingan- dice arrogantemente

-¿Puedes usar tu sharingan?- Le pregunta

-No…-

-Tengo hambre, pero no precisamente de comida- dice mientras traga saliva

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dice confundido

-A que acabo de ver a una persona pasar por esa ventana y…- No termina de hablar

-Maldita sea- Sus ojos se abren y la toma de la muñeca -Dime que no estás pensando lo mismo que yo-

-Emm bueno si estas pensando cómo te verías sin ropa en ese cuerpo, entonces sí-

-¡Sakura!- Reprocha Sasuke mientras cierra los ojos con irritación –Te diré dos cosas-

-Aa bien-

-Primera…Pensaba que tal vez fuéramos una clase de murciélagos o bien, vampiros- Rueda los ojos -Segunda…Tu no veras a nadie desnudo a no ser que veas mi cuerpo ¿OK?- Dice mirándola fieramente

-Pero si ese es tu cuerpo- Sonríe nerviosa

-Oh no, este no es mi cuerpo. Yo no tengo cuerpo de gay, aparte no estoy tan loco para ponerme esta cosa que trae como ropa, es tan…DE FRESA- Grita las dos últimas palabras, de repente se escucha como alguien gira la perilla.

-¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?- dicen los dos tan rápido que ninguno pudo escuchar lo que el otro dijo. Se abre la puerta y una niña, bueno una adolecente de aproximadamente 16 o 15 años entra por la puerta y se detiene a 1 metro de ellos con una mano en la cadera.

-Me podrían decir alguno de los dos, ¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi minifalda?!- Sasuke levanta una ceja y Sakura abre los ojos encantada

-Pero que niña tan linda- Dice Sakura con un brillo en los ojos

-Ash mamá no empieces, en primera no soy una niña y en segunda sabes que me estresa que me digas lo que yo ya se- Le responde arrogantemente

** ''¡¿LE DIJO MAMÁ?!''** Piensa Sasuke

**''¡¿ME DIJO MAMÁ?!'**' Piensa Sakura

-¿Se van a quedar callados todo el maldito día o qué? Y ni intentes leerme la mente papá, ya sabes que Le puedo dar reversa a tu tonto poder-

**''ME DIJO PAPÁ…ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME''**

**''¡¿LE DIJO PAPÁ?! QUIEN SE CREE PARA DECIRLE PAPÁ A MI SASUKE''**

**''UN MOMENTO… ¡¿LEER MENTES?!''** Piensan los dos al mismo tiempo

_-¡¿Quién jodidos eres tú?!-_ Dicen al mismo tiempo apuntando a la niña con el dedo índice

* * *

¡Hola chicos! Espero que les alla gustado este capitulo...Perdonen por la tardansa, mi computadora exploto ;w;  
Bueno creo que fue por demaciado uso jaja, bueno como les dije mi computadora se descompuso y eso dio causa a que perdiera el capitulo.

Pero ya lo hize de nuevo y aqui se los dejo, espero sus reviews y gracias a los que an leido este fick.  
Por cierto...Este cápitulo se lo dedico a una persona muy importante para mi, la más importante para mi. Hoy cumple años...4 de septiembre y pues espero que se la pase de lo mejor.  
Nos leemos luego, adiós :B


End file.
